1. Field
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a focal plane shutter is used in a digital photographing apparatus, a continuous shooting speed of the digital photographing apparatus is directly affected by a shutter operating speed, an operation mechanism, and a read out time of imaging data from an image pickup device.
Here, imaging data can be read out from an image sensor only when the image sensor is completely blocked after exposure of the image sensor. Thus, the imaging data is read out when shutter operation has stopped.